Once A Ranger
by Kyleawesome1
Summary: Justin teams up with rangers old and new to defeat evil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own power rangers if I did Justin would be in it and it would be much cooler. The plot I do own.**

**CH. 1 Back In Blue**

It had been a boring last few months for Justin school was starting again and he was not looking forward to it, he had no friends and was starting at a new school in a boring new town. As Justin was walking to school he heard an explosion and went to check it out.

To his surprise it was this towns power rangers battling a monster and they were not doing well so Justin decided it was time to suit up again.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" he shouted and transformed back into the blue turbo ranger ready to help the rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own power rangers only the plot.**

**CH. 2 Mysterious Blue**

**Justin attack the monster he was a little rusty but was still easily holding his own. The rest of the rangers looked on shocked at the mysterious blue ranger. **

**Just was about to finish the monster off with his blaster but the monster retreated. The rest of the rangers went to thank the blue ranger but Justin had left just as soon as he arrived.**

"**Who was that guy?" asked Conner.**

"**I don't know but I think we should go talk to DR. O he knows about all old rangers" said Kira.**

**Later that day they got to Tommy's house.**

"**Hey guys how was your day off' asked Tommy.**

"**Not so good DR. O we got attacked by some monster" said Conner.**

"**But then the blue ranger saved us" said Kira. **

"**Blue ranger? What blue ranger?" asked Tommy?**

"**We don't know we hoped you could tell us if there are any blue rangers who are still active" said Conner.**

"**I'll check my files, in the mean I want you guy to keep an eye out at school for anyone acting strange" asked Tommy.**

"**Sure DR. O" they all replied. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own power rangers.

**CH. 3 Old Friends & New Problems Part 1**

Tommy already sort of knew who the blue ranger was and decided to make a few phone calls.

At school the Dino Thunder rangers were keeping an eye out for anyone acting strange like DR. O had asked them but Kira was the only one who was looking forward to having a new rangers on the team.

The day went by and they still had no idea who the blue ranger was so they decide to go and see DR. O to see what he had found out.

They got to DR. O's house.

"Hey guys did you notice anything strange today?" Tommy asked

"No nothing at all please tell us you found something DR. O" kira said

"I sure did guys I would like you to meet Justin the blue turbo ranger" Tommy said

Justin steped forward and shook everyones hand.

"Hey guys it's a pleasure to meet you all" Justin said

"You too thanks for the help the other day my names Kira and these two are Conner and Ethan" Kira said

"Now guys I called Justin here to help us you see there is a great evil at work and it after the ultimate power thats why I called them in to help us" Tommy said

"Called who in to help?" Ethan said


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 3 Old Friends and New Problems Part 2**

"Called who in to help" asked Ethan

"Us" A mysterious voice said and two men steped forward.

"These guys are the Silver Gaurdians Wes is the red Time Force ranger and Eric is the Quantum ranger" Tommy told them

"DR. O what is this about? Why do we need these guys help?" Conner asked

"Listen you guys the monster you thought the other day was a mutant and Wes and Eric are experts at fighting mutants plus we think they might have the dark crystal" Tommy exsplained

"What's the dark crystal?" Kira asked

"The dark cryistal is an old legend an accient power that can do anything" Eric said

"But it needs a power surplie but it can drain your powers to get it" Wes said

"So everyone be careful" Tommy said


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5 Return Of Old Friends**

The next week went by with no sight of anything strange happening. The three Dino rangers had just finished school when...

"RANGERS!" A famliar voice shouted

"YOU!" They all shouted. It was the mutant that attacked them last time.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" They all called out and morphed in the the three Dino rangers and started to fight the mutant.

"Perfect" The mutant said and used the crystal to drain their powers and then vanished.

"Guys what just happened?" Ethan asked

"I think we just doomed the world" Kira said

They went back to tell DR. O and the other rangers what had happened.

"How could you guys be so stupid" Eric said very angry at the the former rangers.

"We are all very sorry" Kira told him

"Your sorry you guys are an complete waste of..." He said before Wes cut him off.

"Hey calm down Eric we have all made mistake they tried their best" He said

"Guys because you guys have lost your powers and the dark crystal is active I have called in some more rangers to help" Tommy said

"Who" Everyone asked

Then three rangers stepped forward.

"Guys I would like you to meet Jason, Zack and Adam" Tommy told them


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6 The Dark Crystal Part 1**

"It's nice to meet you all" Jason said

"Yeah it's good to have you guys back" Tommy said

Before they could say anything else the alarm went off.

"What is that?" Kira asked

"It's a new computer Justin made to inform us of any monsters" Tommy said

"Looks like the monsters in the park" Zack said

"We better go get it" Tommy said

"Hey before you do you might need this" Jason said and gave Tommy his old power morpher.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tommy asked

"It sure is" Jason told him

"But how did you..." He was about to ask before Jason cut him off

"Long story I'll exsplain later right now we need to go" Jason said

"Ok" Tommy replied

Jason stepped forward. "Everyone ready? Ok IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD"

"MASTODON"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

There stood three of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Adam stepped forward. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN"

There stood the Green Zeo Ranger.

Justin stepped forward. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"MOUTIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"

There stood the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Wes stepped forward. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

There stood the Red Time Force Ranger.

Eric stepped forward. "QUANTUM POWER!"

There stood the Quantum Ranger.

They got to the park ready to fight the monster.

"You rangers are to late" the monser said using the crystal to blast them demorphin them in the prosess.

Then it held the crystal in the air. The sky went grey and lighting hit the crystal and then out of nowhere appeard...


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7 The Dark Crystal Part 2**

"You rangers are to late" the monster said using the crystal to blast them demorphin them in the process.

Then it held the crystal in the air. The sky went grey and lighting hit the crystal and then out of nowhere appeared...

"That's impossible" Tommy said

"I thought he was gone" Zack added

"Who is that guy?" Eric asked

"It's Lord Zedd" Jason said in shock

"Why look it's my old friends the power rangers I would stay and chat but I have a planet to conquer but I have some old friends who want to say hello" Zedd said and raised his staff in the air and summoned an army of Z putties and then disappear.

"Look out putties" Zack said

"I hoped we'd seen the last of them along time ago" Tommy said

"Right guys make sure you aim for the Z it's there only weakness" Jason told everyone

They attack the putties they were a lot stronger than before but the rangers were able to defeat them.

Suddenly the rangers were teleported somewhere it was a place Zack, Adam, Justin, Tommy and Jason all remembered but never thought they would see again.

"Rangers" A familiar voice said

"No it can't be" Justin said


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8 Reunited **

Suddenly the rangers were teleported somewhere it was a place Zack, Adam, Justin, Tommy and Jason all remembered but never thought they would see again.

"Rangers" A familiar voice said

"No it can't be" Justin said

"Zordon is it really you?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason it is me" Zordon said

"How is this possible Zordon I thought Andros destroyed you" Justin said

"That is correct Justin I was destroyed however when the mutant used the dark crystal to bring back an ultimate evil it also brought back an ultimate good" Zordon explained

"It's great to have you back Zordon" Zack said

"Hold on one second" Eric said confused. "First of all where on earth are we if we are even still on earth" He asked

"This is the Command Center" Zordon told him

The rest of the ranger explained everything to Wes and Eric.

"So what do we do about this Lord Zedd?" Wes asked. "I mean what will be his next move?"

"Only time will tell" Zordon said

Meanwhile on Zedd's palace on the moon.

"It feels so great to be back" Zedd said

"It is great to have you back Lord Zedd what is your first order of business" Goldar asked

"To destroy the power rangers and take over this pitiful planet" Zedd said. "Now go down to earth with an army of putties and drawn the rangers out into the open"

"As you wish my emperor" Goldar responded

Back at the Command Center.

The alarm went off signaling trouble.

"Rangers turn your attention to the viewing globe" Zordon told them

They watched and saw Goldar and the putties attacking at the park.

"Looks like Zedd didn't waste anytime" Tommy said

"You most go to the park and stop them before they do to much damage" Zordon told them. "Good look rangers and may the power protect you"

Jason stepped forward "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD"

"MASTODON"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

"ZEO RANGER IV GREEN"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE"

"QUANTUM POWER"

They all teleported down to earth ready to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9 To Easy**

"So glad you could join us rangers" Goldar said

"Whatever you and Zedd are up to Goldar it ends right now" Tommy said

"That's what you think green ranger putties attack" Goldar shouted

The ranger battled the putties defeating them easily.

"See you around ranger" Goldar said then disappeared.

"Power down" Everyone said transforming back to their normal self.

"Guys is it just me or was that way to easy?" Justin?

"Justin's right the putties usually put up way more of a fight than that and Goldar never backs off that easily" Tommy said

"I agree Zedd must be planing something big" Jason said

"I say we all go and rest make sure we are ready for whatever he has planned" Wes said

The rangers all left but none of them were resting.

Wes and Eric were doing so research about the new monsters they had come across and to find out what had happened to the dark crystal and the mutant that had used it.

Adam and Zack were busy making calls trying to contact some other rangers to come and help.

Jason and Tommy were using this time to brush off their fighting skills practising their martial arts skills against each other.

As for Justin he did stick around to help Adam and Zack contact a few other rangers and then did some sparring with Tommy and Jason but then he decided there was someone he had to go talk to.


End file.
